


One place

by Web_Vamp



Category: One Direction
Genre: "Романтика", "Флафф", M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Web_Vamp/pseuds/Web_Vamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это не просто заброшенный парк. <br/>Это был заброшенный парк, полный сексуальных воспоминаний.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One place

Он шёл по уже не белому бетону, слыша, как скрипят качели от несильно дующего ветра. Все было настолько отличимо от того времени, когда Гарри в последний раз, играл здесь, будучи ещё маленьким мальчиком. Некогда гладкая бетонная плитка, что покрывала землю, была взломана сорняками между каждой трещинкой. Бетонная стена, которая стояла еще между баскетбольной площадкой и теннисным кортом, была покрыта граффити и уже растрескавшаяся сверху. Это место было полностью отличимо от моих детских воспоминаний.

\- Чешир. Как же хорошо быть дома, - тихо сказал Гарри с усмешкой, идя к стоянке.

\- Так что, это место и есть твой старый приятель? - кудрявый услышал знакомый голос.

Гарри обернулся в сторону, откуда доносился голос, и улыбнулся, не веря своим глазам. Его волосы были скрыты под серой шапочкой, его ноги стояли на бампере машины кудрявого паренька, в то время, как он, откинувшись, улёгся на капот.

\- Чем ты делаешь здесь, незнакомец? - спросил Гарри с улыбкой, идя к нему.

\- Любовался моим кудрявым парнем. - Гарри услышал лёгкий смешок, когда остановился перед ним. Шатен приподнялся, обвивая руками за талию кудрявого парнишку.

\- Ты прав, это моё любимое место. - сказал Гарри, целуя шатена.

\- Это место кажется не таким великим, как твои истории о нём. - шатен посмотрел кудрявому парню за спину на захудалый парк.

 

Гарри кивнул, оборачиваясь в его руках. 

\- Мне не сразу понравилось это место, в отличие от тебя.

\- Я никогда не был здесь раньше. - произнёс шатен, зарываясь носом в кудри парня.

\- У тебя была возможность, когда мы, став группой, собрались все вместе. Мы остановились в доме моего отца, ребят в течение всего дня не было, а мы с тобою остались тогда дома одни... - Гарри посмотрел на него через плечо. 

\- И ты предложил пойти в парк, но у меня были другие планы. - пробормотал шатен на ухо Гарри.

 

\--- Зима 2010 ---

 

\- Так чем же ты хочешь заняться? - Луи с нетерпением ждал ответа, сидя в нескольких сантиметрах от Гарри на диване.

\- Я думал, что мы сможем добраться до моих излюбленных мест. - пробормотал Гарри, поглядывая в окно на дождь.

\- Но там идет дождь. - пробубнил Луи.

\- Что будем делать? - поинтересовался Гарри приглушенно, опершись лицом на кулак и глядя прямо перед собой.

\- Я буду делать все, что ты захочешь. - сказал Луи, переставая грызть ноготь.

\- Что бы таким заняться. - задумавшись, пробормотал Гарри, садясь на спинку дивана.

\- Мне скучно. - вздохнул Луи.

\- Мне тоже! - простонал Гарри.

\- Хочешь горячего шоколада? - поинтересовался Луи.

\- Нет! - возмутился Гарри. - Может, чего-нибудь закажем? - предложил кудрявый.

\- Нет! - ответил Луи, покачав головой.

 

Ребята продолжали смотреть прямо перед собой, думая, над тем, чем им заняться.

\- Включи телевизор. - попросил Луи, глядя на кудрявого парнишку.

\- Не могу - пульт находится слишком далеко. - лениво ответил он, смотря на шатена.

\- Ну встань и возьми его. - сказал шатен, осматривая Гарри сверху донизу.

\- Ну вот встань и возьми его, ведь это ты хочешь посмотреть телек. - ответил Гарри, повторив предыдущие действия Луи.

\- Это твой дом. - притворно возмутился Луи.

\- Меня не волнует. - пробубнил Гарри, отворачиваясь от шатена, чтобы не видеть его манящих серо-голубых глаз.

 

Несколько секунд тишины, и, наконец-то, они посмотрели друг на друга. Потом снова посмотрели на телевизор, а затем обратно друг на друга, а затем посмотрели на пол, после снова друг на друга и снова на пол. Гарри медленно поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на шатена, но Луи не смотрел на него. Гарри сделал глубокий вдох и снова уставился на пол.

\- Я думаю, ты не будешь против, если я сделаю вот это. - нарушил Луи долгое молчание. 

 

После чего, сразу притянул Гарри и нежно поцеловал. Чем почти застал кудрявого врасплох, пока он не опомнился, начав отвечать на поцелуй.  
Их поцелуй был прерван, когда Гарри оттолкнул Луи от себя и повалил его на диван.

\- Ничего себе! - сказали они одновременно.

 

После последовала ещё одна минута молчания. Гарри отвернулся от Луи, когда шатен изучающе посмотрел на него.

\- Если ты против, ничего не будет. - тихо сказал Луи.

 

Пошлая улыбка поползла по лицу кудрявого парня. Заметив это, Луи решил перевести тему, но оставил лёгкий намёк на продолжение старой темы.

\- Итак, куда ты хочешь... Ты решил? - спросил Луи, прикусывая нижнюю губу.

Гарри кивнул, облизнув свои губы. - Твоя комната. - прошептал зеленоглазый.

\- Пошли! - Луи соскочил с дивана и потянул Гарри за собой. 

 

Они быстро преодолели расстояние, держась за руки, стоя уже в дверях комнаты, Гарри сказал:

\- Эта кровать больше, чем у меня в комнате. - смотря на кровать, произнёс Гарри, пока Луи закрывал дверь.

\- И ты на ней будешь смотреться восхитительно! - тихо сказал Луи, поворачиваясь и подходя к Гарри.

 

Не поцеловать Гарри было трудно, и Луи мгновенно сократил расстояние между ними, прежде чем его губы соприкоснулись с губами Гарри. Луи словно чувствовал, что Гарри почти был готов сдаться, соглашаясь на все.

\- Гарри... Что мы делаем? - выдохнул Луи.

\- Просто пусть всё идёт своим ходом. - хрипловатым голосом прошептал Гарри.

 

Гарри почувствовал, как Луи прижимается к его спине и оставляет поцелуй на шее, запуская руки ему под футболку. Нежные прикосновения вызывали мурашки по всему телу кудрявого парня.

\- Я не знаю, как ты, но я хочу тебя. Мне нужно чувствовать тебя всего. - прошептал Луи, оставляя невесомый поцелуй на шее Гарри. 

 

От этих слов по спине Гарри будто прошёлся холодок. Гарри почувствовал, как Луи отстранился от него, но, спустя пару секунд, он снова ощутил прикосновения старшего парня. Луи, подхватив края футболки, потянул её вверх, Гарри не стал сопротивляться, позволяя снять свою футболку. После того, как футболка была откинута в неизвестном направлении, Луи повернул Гарри к себе лицом.

Луи принялся покусывать мочку уха, а затем начал оставлять мокрые поцелуи вдоль линии челюсти Гарри, медленно направляясь к кровати, не переставая целовать своего парня.

Когда Гарри почувствовал, что упёрся в кровать, он стал медленно оседать на неё. Луи одной рукой опёрся на постель, а вторую запустил в кудри зеленоглазого парня, увлекая его в ещё более страстный поцелуй. Аккуратно повалив Гарри, шатен прервал поцелуй, нависая над парнем, заглядывая в эти омуты зелёных глаз, которые переполнялись желанием. 

Не отрывая взгляд от лица Гарри, Луи толкнулся бедрами вперёд. Медленно повторив это движение несколько раз, создавая трение, сводящее кудрявого с ума. Оставив лёгкий поцелуй на губах Гарри, шатен оторвался от них, перемещая поцелуй к уху, а затем плавными поцелуями стал покрывать шею. Продолжая плавно спускаться ниже, он остановился, когда Гарри начал постанывать от того, что Луи накрывает поцелуем чувствительный участок кожи на его ключицах.

Улыбнувшись, Луи с большим энтузиазмом начинает целовать, посасывать и покусывать кожу в том месте, срывая всё больше стонов с губ зеленоглазого парня. Вскоре Луи почувствовал, как Гарри задрожал от его прикосновений. Вновь улыбнувшись, шатен продолжил усыпать его тело поцелуями всё ниже и ниже. Достигнув сосков, Луи оставлял нежные поцелуи и слабые покусывания на одном соске, массируя другой пальцами, затем проделывая всё то же самое с другим соском. 

Застонав, Гарри прогнулся в спине от удовольствия, доставляемого с каждым движением языка Луи. После того, как каждому соску было уделено должное внимание, шатен начал продвигаться дальше вниз, безостановочно лаская поцелуями тело зеленоглазого паренька. Гарри застонал, когда Луи достиг резинки домашних штанов, прикусывая возбуждённую плоть парня, что всё ещё была скрыта под тканью.

Луи взялся за резинку штанов, не забыв зацепить и резинку боксеров кудрявого парня, слегка спуская их, но не снимая. Луи остановился и резко поднялся вверх и накрыл губы парня своими, страстно целуя его.

Опуская руку снова вниз, он запускает её под боксеры и обхватывает возбуждённый до предела член Гарри. От этого прикосновения Гарри чуть не задохнулся в немом крике блаженства. Ухмыльнувшись, Луи воспользовался моментом и углубил поцелуй, начиная двигать рукой по члену Гарри.

Гарри начал стонать как сумасшедший, что возбуждало Луи ещё больше. Поцелуй начал становиться жестким, разгорячённым от страсти и похоти. Луи ускоряет движение своей руки на плоти, и вскоре Гарри накрывает оргазм.

Отойдя немного от наслаждения, Гарри посмотрел на рядом лежащего и ухмыляющегося Луи. Приподнявшись и присев напротив шатена, Гарри начал целовать, посасывать и покусывать ключицы Луи, извлекая стоны из его груди.  
Гарри спускался всё ниже и ниже, покрывая тело шатена поцелуями, опустившись до его боксеров и ухватив зубами резинку, начал медленно оттягивать её вниз, освобождая эрегированный член от давления ткани.

Стащив боксеры шатена до колен, Гарри сначала лизнул уже сочащуюся естественной смазкой головку, вырывая стон из уст Луи. Подняв взгляд на шатена, Гарри улыбнулся ему и, не сводя с него взгляд, быстро вобрал плоть Луи до самого основания, вырывая из него очередной стон, только на этот раз более громкий. Прикрыв глаза, Гарри начал двигать головой то вверх, то вниз, ускоряя темп, то снова замедляя его. Выпустив член Луи из своего рта, Гарри провёл языком по яичкам шатена, продолжая движение вверх, проводя языком по всей длине члена, вызывая с каждым своим действием у Луи всё больше и больше громких стонов и несвязного бормотания. 

Луи отстранил от себя Гарри, садясь и беря его лицо в свои руки, вовлекая его в страстный поцелуй и толкая его назад, навис над ним. Кое-как Луи стащил с себя до конца боксеры, не прерывая поцелуя, и откинул их, проделав то же самое со штанами и боксерами Гарри. 

Шатен, не прерывая поцелуя, перевернул зеленоглазого мальчишку, укладывая животом на постель. Оторвавшись от губ, он начал покрывать поцелуями плечо Гарри, переходя на спину и медленно двигаясь вниз по спине, оставляя на ней дорожку влажных поцелуев, а руки Луи бродят по нижней части спины парня.

Через несколько минут, Гарри чувствует что-то холодное у своего входа, когда Луи начал размазывать смазку вокруг дырочки кудрявого, слегка надавливая на неё, вводя один палец внутрь. Спустя минуту, Гарри почувствовал, как шатен ввёл в него второй палец и начал постепенно растягивать стенки ануса. Кудрявый парень зашипел от неприятных ощущений, но не прошло и пары минут, как Луи ввёл третий палец, на что зеленоглазый парень подался вперёд, пытаясь освободиться от неприятного дискомфорта. Но шатен не позволил ему этого сделать, остановившись и дав Гарри привыкнуть. 

Спустя небольшой промежуток времени, Луи начал медленно двигать пальцами, вводя всё глубже, и периодически сгибая их и разводя, словно ножницы в разные стороны, при этом задевая комочек нервов, из-за чего Гарри прогибался в спине и начинал стонать. 

Решив, что кудрявый парень уже достаточно растянут, шатен вытащил пальцы из столь сладкого и желанного плена, вызвав тем самым у Гарри возмущённый стон. Повернув голову, Гарри посмотрел через плечо, наблюдая, как шатен наносит некоторое количество смазки и на свой член.

Луи наклонился, упираясь руками по обе стороны от головы Гарри, и прошептал ему на ухо:

\- Я не знаю, как ты, но я очень сильно хочу тебя. - прошептал Луи немного хрипловатым голосом с долей похоти. 

 

Гарри задрожал, когда почувствовал что Луи медленно потёрся бёдрами об его бёдра. Гарри попытался податься бёдрами назад, пытаясь почувствовать его ещё больше.

\- Пожалуйста, Луи. Ну же. - задыхаясь, прошептал Гарри.

\- Ты уверен? - чуть шепча, спросил Луи. 

\- Пожалуйста. - простонал Гарри.

 

Луи не стал больше медлить, приставив головку члена ко входу и слегка надавливая на колечко мышц.

\- Готов? - шёпотом спросил шатен. 

 

Гарри кивнул, стараясь полностью расслабиться, чувствуя, как Луи заполняет его полностью. Ахнув и закрыв глаза, Гарри заскулил от боли и подался вперёд, прижимаясь грудью к кровати.

\- О, Боже. Гарри, ты такой узкий. - простонал Луи.

 

Шатен понимал, что кудрявому сейчас больно, да и догадаться было не сложно, поскольку это был их первый секс. 

\- Все ещё больно? - спросил Луи.

 

Гарри почувствовал его дыхание и нежный поцелуй на своём плече.

\- Немного. Но не настолько, чтобы ты не двигался в ближайшее время. - пробормотал Гарри, почувствовав, как Луи прикусил его плечо.

 

Луи выходит медленно, почти на всю длину, затем входит снова. Боль не отступала, но удовольствие накатывало всё больше и больше с каждым движением.

Шатен повторил эти движения несколько раз, с каждым разом проникая глубже. Гарри знает, что Луи сдерживается, чтобы не причинить ему боль, но он не сможет долго держаться - с каждым толчком его движения становятся более жестокими, вколачивая зеленоглазого парня в кровать, принося всё больше удовольствия.

\- О, Боже, Луи-и-и. - простонал кудрявый.

 

Каждый раз когда шатен очередным толчком задевает простату, Гарри практически визжит от удовольствия.

\- Тебе нравится, Гарри? - прошептал Луи, затаив дыхание.

\- Да-а-а - протянул Гарри. - О, Б-б-боже. Луи-и-и! - протянул Гарри, только в этот раз чуть ли не срываясь на крик, когда Луи попадает точно по простате.

 

Шатен слегка сменил угол проникновения и стал вколачиваться с новой силой, каждый раз целясь в одно и то же место. Гарри уткнулся лицом в подушку, крича в неё несвязные, приглушенные ругательства.

\- Fuckshitcrapfuckohgodfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck! 

\- Гарри, я близко. - простонал Луи. 

\- Я. Тоже. Близко. Слишком близко. - пробормотал Гарри между стонами, разделяя каждое слово.

\- Давай вместе, Гарри. - проворковал Луи в шею зеленоглазому парню.

 

Его толчки становятся небрежными, когда его оргазм приближался, и Гарри из последних сил сдерживался, чтобы не кончить раньше Луи.

Спустя минуту Гарри достиг пика, прокричав имя Луи, он излился на простыни. Почувствовав, как стенки ануса Гарри сокращаются и ещё больше обволакивают его член, Луи продолжал жадно вколачиваться в кудрявого парня, даже когда его настиг оргазм, и он излился глубоко в Гарри, заполняя его своим семенем, он ещё пару раз двинул бёдрами, прежде чем упасть на Гарри.

Гарри чувствовал, как Луи поцеловал его в затылок, лёжа в тишине, приводя свои дыхания в порядок, прежде чем Луи вышел из него и лёг рядом. 

\- Это было ... - шатен замолкает.

\- Восхитительно. - закончил за него Гарри, смотря в его серо-голубые глаза и улыбаясь. 

 

Луи обнял Гарри, пока тот укладывал голову на его груди поудобнее, погружаясь в очень глубокий и очень счастливый сон.

 

\-----

 

\- Ты прав, ты заставил меня зависеть от тебя. - усмехнулся Гарри, глядя на Луи.

\- И я пристрастился к тебе. - сказал с любовью Луи, целуя Гарри в губы.

\- Я люблю тебя. - пробормотал Гарри, шепча эти слова в губы Луи.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю. - прошептал шатен в губы кудрявому парню, отрываясь от поцелуя, и после вновь целуя его.


End file.
